Lock and Key: What Happens Next
by OnTheBrightside96
Summary: Eh, title says all.
1. Chapter 1

Lock & Key: What Happens Next?

_A/N: Okay so this is what went on in my head after the book. I really hope you guys enjoy my very first Fanfic. Thank you guys for reading and enjoy (: _

_I do not own any characters/setting/and events in this chapter._

* * *

**Where We Left Off**

_**I wal****k****ed out to the pond, the envelope dangling from my hand. I walked right up to the edge, where I could see my reflection, then tore it open.**_

_**I was just about to unfold the pages within when I saw something, out of the corner of my eye, moving quickly, so quickly I almost doubted it. I stepped closer, peering down into the murky depths, past the rocks and algae and budding irises, and there, sure enough, I saw a flash of white one, my fish, that I saw first. I took a deep breath and tore the letter open.**_

_**Dear**____**Ms. Cooper, **__**it began. **__**We are pleased to inform you…**_

_**I turned around, looking back at the kitchen where, unsurprisingly, Jamie and Cora were both standing watching me. Jamie pushed it open, then stuck his head out. "well?" he said.**_

**"**_**Good news," I said.**_****

**"**_**Yeah?' Beside him, Cora put her hand to her mouth her eyes widening****. **_

It's been about two months since I got my acceptance letter. I was pretty nervous about going to college, but it was also very exciting. I was going to see Nate in a week! Its been way too long, 5 months or so. I just hope things hadn't changed while he was in Arizona.

"Um, hello? Ruby…? You there?"

Olivia was on the other line of the phone. We have become very close since she dropped me off in the forest for me, then told Nate. She was going to college with me and she wanted to meet over at the Vista Mall.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm here. That sounds great. I'll be there in five. 'Kay?"

"Alright. Meet you there."

Five minutes later we were at the mall. We had to get school supplies and things to decorate our dorm with.

"You know," Olivia began, "We have to start taking some pictures now if we want to get these picture frames.

"Yeah?"

"Ruby? What's the matter, you've been quiet lately."

"It's nothing."

"I'm sure it's something"

"Nah, really… Nothing. Just kind of nervous about college, that's all.

She was right. There was something wrong. I was nervous about meeting with Nate next week. Super nervous. For all we know he could be, well, different. And have totally forgotten me. I had to snap out of it. Of course he hadn't forgotten about me, he says he still wears my chain. We talked last week. But the thing that really got me nervous was that he had said he had something really important to tell me and he wanted to "talk". What if he had met someone else and he didn't want e anymore. I just HAD to see him to find out what he needed to talk about. This wait is just killing me!

"Ruby!? What is WRONG!"

Oh no I could feel a tear running across my cheek. "I said it was nothing"

"No it's not. You are crying Ruby! So don't tell me it's fine."

"Well…"

"Ruby!!" a stranger yelled.

"Huh..Wha--"

I turned around. I was kind of hoping to see Nate, but it was Reggie. "Oh. Hey."

"Guess what!?"

"Hey I'm gonna get more stuff… I'll meet you at Jump Java." Olivia said.

"Alright. What's up Reggie?"

"Okay well, Harriet decided that, well, We are living together and…WE ARE GETTING MARRIED! She said yes! Can you believe that!"

"I'm really happy for you guys! That's amazing news! Excuse me, but I have to finish my college shopping, I'm sorry, but that's great news! I'll talk to guys later."

"Alright! Have fun and take care."

"You too, bye!"

I finished shopping and met with Olivia. We got two Java's and we stared on our way back until I got a call from Jamie.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Ruby! You need to be back at the house now. We have a surprise for you."

"Okay…I'll be right there."

**

* * *

**

**A/N Hey guys so I hope you enjoy that. Please review(I will appreciate criticism in order to get better i need to know my flaws[:) and thank you for reading! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter of the series obviously. I'm sorry it's kind of corny, I just wrote what went inside my head lol, I'm the corny, romantic type haha. Enjoy! Please Review (: Thank you.**

**Lock & Key: What Happens Next.**

"Hello? Jamie? Cora? Where are you guys?"

"In here!" Said Jamie a little too enthusiastic.

I walked over to the garage door where Jamie and Cora were standing. Smiling.

"Um, so what's the big surprise?"

"Well, first, lets go inside the garage."

This was the most obvious surprise I have ever gotten. It was a car, no one could doubt that. Then again, we were talking about Cora and Jamie. But I always expected Cora to make it a bit less obvious. Just for the sake of it all, and so Cora wouldn't cry because the surprise was ruined ( her hormones are even worse lately) I would put on my best whoa-I-never-saw-that-coming face and gasp when appropriate.

"Alright."

As soon as the garage door was opened I saw nothing. I looked at Jamie and Cora but they were still smiling. What was I suppose to be seeing…Was the surprise nothing.

"Um, this is nice. Uh, the garage looks…um…" I had nothing the garage looked the same, just more cluttered. Then I noticed something different. There were bags. Not just any bags. Luggage bags. What the heck are luggage bags doing here. Did they buy me this so I'd have something to pack with.

I looked at Cora again and she nodded her head as if to tell me to go check them out. Then I saw the name on them. NATE CROSS. Oh my god!

"Where is he!!!" I said but before they answered I ran right in the house and to my room.

I had to do my hair and put on a fresh layer of make-up. Then I saw him. Right when I opened my door.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Well, your back early." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah, I decided not to let you wait until next week to hear what I had to say, and well, I was pretty tired of being away from you," I couldn't help but smile at that. And that's when he kissed me.

It felt so good to be kissing him again. I missed the shivers it gave me, and the way it felt like nothing will ever be horrible again. Like all the sudden, at that moment, the world just seemed to change, like time was time was slowing down, and there was no longer such thing as good or bad. Everything was always good. Then it ended. And he just looked in my eyes, as I looked at his. I wished this moment would never end.

***

"Hey you know that wasn't your only surprise of the day" Jamie said at dinner.

"What's the other one?" I said after chewing and swallowing some spaghetti.

That's when Jamie slid a credit card across the table to me. "Here," He said. "It's for a car, and anything else you may need. Cora and I put it in your name and put money on it for you. It's our gift to you. You and Nate can go after dinner if you like."

"Yes, and make sure you call us when you get there and when your on your way back." Cora said.

"Alright we will," This was definitely the best day. I got to see Nate and it seemed that I had nothing to worry about this whole time.

"So, you ready?" Nate said.

I looked down at my plate. It was empty. "I guess so" I said smiling at him.

**

We were on our way to the car dealership and it was kind of quiet.

"So…um…" I broke the silence.

"Yeah Ruby?"

"Uh, just curious. What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah…I knew you were going to say that sometime, just not this soon."

"Don't change the subject mister" I playfully replied.

"Okay, okay. Well personally I don't think it's the right time to tell you just yet."

"How is it not the right time. I thought you didn't want me to wait."

"I don't it's just, I'd rather tell you somewhere else besides in the car. Can we please drop the subject?'

"Alright. Do you promise me to tell me before Monday?"

"Oh, alright. So what do you want to do on Saturday?"

"Is that when your going to tell me."

"I might."

"Doesn't matter much to me, as long as I know what you want to tell me," I smiled

And he smiled back.

**A/N: See, Told you it was corny haha (: But anyways. Next chapter is going to be the date! (:**

**Woo! Haha. Well, I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and thank you guys for reading!**

**-Tabitha**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a bit graphic. Not too graphic just mainly a bunch of kissing, but if you aren't into reading about romantic situations like that then you can skip it but please not they do have sex in this story. You have been warned.**

Lock & Key: What Happens Next

Chapter 3

I walked out of my new red Toyota Camry(just thought you guys wanted to know what car she chose haha) and headed toward the front door. The house was completely empty besides Roscoe who, of course, greeted me as soon as I walked in. I patted Roscoe's head and then headed towards the kitchen with him on my tail.

"Hey," said an unexpected voice from behind me which had made me jump. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scary you.

"Nate, I thought you were at your job?" Nate got a new job at Jump Java. He had just walked in and the lady there asked him if he could memorize recipes and make coffee. After he said he could she had hired him. Apparently they were short a few people and she said if he did well he could have the job permanently. Obviously, he did great, as always.

He shrugged, "She said I could have the day off when I asked."

I looked at him funny, "Really?"

"Yeah, she just thought it was sweet of me by keeping a promise to you and what I was going to do today. So she told me I could have the day off to prepare."

'Uh, for what?" That's when I suddenly remembered our date, "Oh, yeah. So what are we doing."

"It's a surprise."

"Awe, I hate surprises!"

"Well too bad. I guess you'll just have to deal," he playfully replied.

"Alright. Well, can I at least know when we're going?"

"Sure. How about when you get ready." He laughed and the just smiled at me.

"Okay, fine. Should I dress up…or dress down," I teased.

"Oh well, either is fine," he smiled, "Now go and get ready so I can tell you sooner."

"Hmmm…alright, but I think you should come help." I teased once more.

He looked at me smiling and then grabbed my hand as he ran up the steps.

***

"Hmmm…that was a great way to start off the date." I smiled.

We were lying on my bed as I was laying in his arms. We hadn't done anything but make out, he wanted to wait until we weren't staying at Cora and Jamie's house for many awkward reasons, but it was still was great being this close to him again. It felt like forever since it's been like this.

"Yeah…you really need to get ready though. We have to be there before 10."he joked.

"Hey! I don't take that long!" I playfully smacked his arm.

"Sure you don't," he rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back, and I'll show you I don't take long."

***

Approximately 25 minutes later I found Nate downstairs playing with Roscoe.

I was wearing my favorite gray V-neck pocket shirt and a mini skirt with black leggings and those key earrings Nate had bought me on Valentine's day.

"Woah, you look…absolutely amazing!"

"Thank you. So you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go."

***

So on the way there it was very awkward. Why? Well Nate blindfolded me! BLINDFOLDED ME! I have to admit it made me laugh when he put it on, but now it was just ridiculous!

"Nate! When are you going to take this off!"

"I already told you. When we get there."

"Why can't I see where we are going?"

He took a long inward sigh, "Ruby, don't you know anything about surprises?"

I just crossed my arms and said, "Fine, just tell me when we're there."

"Ruby?"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry it's just…I want this to be special and unexpected."

"It's okay, I see your reasoning."

"Man, Ruby…"

"What know?"

"I love you SO much!"

And before I had time to say I love you too the car stopped and he kissed me. It was unexpected and at first we just locked lips. Then he slowly slid his tongue in and moved it in circular motions. Hours could have passed by, even years, until we broke apart. I sat there trying to catch my breath when he whispered in my ear. "We're here."

He took off the blindfold and I just couldn't believe my eyes. It was beautiful! He had taken me to the beach. It was completely empty and…and, just…amazing! The grass was silently dancing in the wind. The waves crashing against the sand, coming in, and crashing against the sand again. The starts were all out and it was a full moon.

"Nate," I said staring at the landscape, "This is wonderful!"

I saw him look at me and smile, "I'm glad you like it. Come on lets go on a walk."

"Alright"

We entered the beach through the old, chipping fence. This was the best date ever. I t felt like some dream. Like I was going to wake up at any moment to find out Nate hadn't even come yet and I still had five more day until I saw him again.

"Aren't you going to ask what I had to tell you?"

"Hmm, I think we should walk still," I said still watching the waves crash and then retreat to the ocean once more, "If that's okay with you, I mean, I really want to just take it all in right now. It feels like such a dream. I just can't believe this is happening."

"So you really like it?"

"Like it! I LOVE it!"

And I kissed him like I have never kissed him before. This had more force and slowly softened. When we pulled away we just started deeply in each other's eyes.

"Ruby, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the person I wake up to every morning. I want you to be the last person I see before I fall asleep. I want to her your voice tell me you love me until I take my very last breath. I love you Ruby, and nothing is ever going to change that. I understand if you don't want to get married now, I mean, you are just starting college, and …" Then he got on one knee and pulled out this black velvet box, "Ruby Cooper, will you promise to marry me when you are ready?"

I began to cry. This was just so outstanding! It was unbelievable!

"Ruby, please don't cry, it's making me nervous…I understand if you don't want to, we are young…"

"I-I-It's n-not th-th-that, j-just…y-yes. I promise!"

His face just lit up. At the moment he picked me up and spun me around. "Ruby, You don't even know how happy I am.!"

"Well I think I can make you happier because I want to marry you now. I'm ready now! I love you, and I want to be committed to you for the rest of my life now!"

He kissed me as soon as I said that. This kiss was deeper than ever. Like every bit of emotion we were feeling at that moment was showing through that kiss. We stayed like that until we got to the car. There he lifted me onto the back seat. He slowly set me down and closed the door and I began un buttoning his shirt and then kissed again then we broke apart again.

"You sure you want to do this."

"Never been so sure in my life, well, besides the marriage thing."

And then he kissed me again and we began to take each others clothes off. He began to kiss me and then moved down my neck and body. Then I started to kiss him down the neck and below and the rest well, is a bit more private(Got to keep it rated T haha). This was the best night by far of my life. When he finished we just laid there catching our breath.

"Ruby Cooper, I REALLY love you!"

"Nate Cross, I REALLY love you too."

And be began kissing again, and again. Until it was now 11 pm.

"Cora and Jamie are going to be wondering where we are. We better start getting back home." Nate said.

"Yeah your right."

So we began heading home.

When we got there Cora and Jamie weren't mad. I mean we were adults now, and we just lost track of time. They accepted that and then told us we should go to bed now.

Once we were sure Jamie and Cora had really went to bed, Nate snuck into my room and we slept together with his arms wrapped around me.

"You know, tomorrow we have to tell them what's up," I whispered.

"And…we have to wash that car," I heard him chuckle silently

I couldn't help but laugh either.

That was the end of the most amazing night of my life.

**A/N: Sorry if that part about them in the car is a bit graphic for you.**

**If it was put it in a review and I'll be more careful in the future when I write these kinds of stories. If you guys liked it then write that too, so I know what the majority of my readers like, because you guys are all in my best interest when I write these. Like seriously, I sit here writing my chapters like, "I hope they like it, I hope they like it!" haha (:**

**Well thanks for reading!**

**-Tabitha**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Important Notice!!**

**A/N: Okay so I have good News and Bad News.**

**The good news is that I will be writing more fanfiction, so I am not just stopping at the 3rd chapter or so of this story. The bad news is, I don't have the time right now to be writing this story and I have severe writer's block with this particular story. With any other story i do just fine. This is probably happening because I have only read Lock and key only once and I don't have everything down, and i do not own the book so i can't look back on it and remember their exact personalities, because I do move on from book to book and I don't stay at one book forever and remember EVERYTHING in that book just with one read. So I am sincerely sorry, but there is some more good news, Lock and Key CAN continue as long as someone who has more experience in the book and can serve them more justice wants to take over the story. If you do message me and give me an example of what you might write if you continued this series(this is only if i have a lot of people wanting to continue this) and if you really want to continue this but you don't think you can, then get someone you know to message me and I'll give them my permission. But if no one messages me about it, then I will end up deleting this Fan Fic and move on to some One shot fanfics and some Harry Potter fanfics. So If you are a harry potter fan, then keep me on you author alert, if you aren't, I highly suggest you become one and read the books, they are REALLY good and much better than the movies. So yeah, that is my message to you guys and Message me if you want to know more information or if you want to finish this fan fic, or if you want to know more about the future fan fics that I have already planned out. (:**

******Thanks for reading and Understanding.**

**-Tabitha**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hey! So sorry it has been awhile since I have actually been on here!**

**But I have Ah-MAY-Zing news!**

**You wanna hear it!**

**Well Of course you do...**

**Okay so Lock and Key WILL go on! (:**

***You may applaud!***

**Just one thing...**

**It won't be me continuing the series,**

**Instead...it is a person I really admire right now, like, seriously,**

**she is my hero! haha. **

**She already has the next chapter up on her account and the story has the same title, and if you forgot what was going on, she has my previous chapters too.**

**Now I should probably mention what her user name is...**

**Listen closely....closer....closer....NO NOT THAT CLOSE!**

**Okay your good...**

**Anyways now that you are listening...or well reading...the account name is...*drumroll***

_**IHeartVA**_**!!!! YAY!!!!**

**Well You guys should really go and read her chapters and stuff, cuz I think she is really good, but Idk..Anyways go add her to your favorites and your alerts if you want to read on about Lock and Key (: Oh and as soon as I get the time...I'm going to start on something I really know and it would be a series about Lily and James Potter, Wes and Macy from the Truth About Forever, or Petta and Katniss from The Hunger Games...And maybe a few One shots of those Characters, due to the fact I read each series at least 3 times and I own the books Haha. Well yeah, go to IHeartVA For Lock and Key, and if you are intrested in waiting a bit and like those books then stay on my alert too (: OH! And if you have any ideas then please message me, and I will try to get your ideas included in my story cuz sometimes I suffere from Horrible Writer's Block and it sucks! haha.**

**Well...thank you for reading! And enjoy the rest of Lock and Key and my future stories! (: **


	6. Very bad news, for most

Okay guys sad news..Lock and Key is going to be cancled for sure. I just can't do it. I would have someone re-write it, but each time they just don't do it and delete it without telling me. So my plan, deleting the story all together. I'm sorry guys. But I will be writing other fan fics such as Harry potter themed and Hunger games themes. I'm sorry, and I will have this up for two weeks and then the series is to be deleted. I'm greatly sorry and hope your guys will enjoy my other stories.

Thanks for understanding,  
Tabitha


	7. Story Update

Hey guys, so good news… You know when I said that I was deleting this series… Well I obviously lied. Someone is writing this fan fiction now and her name is BreeT. I'm sorry for such a delay, but hey at least you guys get to read it ? Well, I hope you guys like her writing and maybe you'll see some writing in the future from me. (:

Here is a link to her page and she should soon have a chapter up.:

.net/u/3288267/

-Tabitha


End file.
